Many machines and devices require sturdy, yet adjustable connections to work together. For example, for a tractor to effectively lift or drag a piece of equipment, the connection between the two pieces of equipment must be sturdy to withstand the vibrations and strain of the work, yet adjustable in order to achieve the desired results. In many such instances, a turnbuckle is used in connecting the two pieces of equipment.
Turnbuckles are generally, and most simply comprised of a cylindrical tube, herein referred to as the “turnbuckle shaft”, having internal threads near each end. One end has right-hand threads and the other end has left-hand threads. The turnbuckle also has a pair of threaded attachment portions threadably attached to the turnbuckle shaft, one having right-hand threads and the other having left-hand threads, with a ball-socket, hook, loop, pin, clevis, or eye affixed to each attachment portion. The threaded attachment portions along with ball-socket, hook, loop, pin, clevis, or eye are herein referred to as “eye-bolts”, regardless of the type ends affixed to the attachment portions. A user then screws the right-hand threaded eye-bolt attachment portion into the end of the turnbuckle shaft which has right-hand threads, and the user screws the left-hand threaded eye-bolt shaft into the end of the turnbuckle shaft which has left-hand threads. The distance to which they are threaded into the turnbuckle shaft determines the distance between the two elements at either end, and therefore the distance between the two pieces of machinery to which they are connected. When the turnbuckle is in use, the connecting end of each eye-bolt is attached to a fixed point and, therefore, is in a stationary position. The overall length of the turnbuckle is altered by rotating the turnbuckle shaft, which screws-in or screws-out the two eye-bolt attachment portions, thus bringing the ends of the two pieces of machinery closer together or farther apart. Some turnbuckles have a mechanism for locking the turnbuckle shaft in place. This mechanism is essentially a threaded nut on the eye-bolt shaft that the user must tighten against the turnbuckle shaft to prevent the turnbuckle shaft from rotating, thereby keeping the turnbuckle at its current overall length.
However, such tightening mechanisms can be problematic. In order to tighten the threaded nut enough so that it remains tight against the turnbuckle shaft during the jolts and strain of the work, a user must often generate great force to loosen the threaded nut when the connection is no longer desired, or when the overall turnbuckle length needs adjustment. Often, a wrench or a hammer is needed to generate the force required. On the other hand, if a user does not tighten the threaded nut securely enough, the connection between the nut and the turnbuckle shaft can become loose, allowing the turnbuckle shaft to rotate, thus allowing the turnbuckle to “self-adjust”, changing from the desired length. Therefore, a need exists for a turnbuckle lock that provides quick, easy, secure, tool-free locking and unlocking, and which is compatible with the popular, widely available turnbuckles most typically used on small and medium sized equipment.
Various attempts to solve this problem have been made. One such attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 8,353,639, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a turnbuckle lock having an attachment at one end that can be separately tightened to prevent one or more eye-bolt shafts from rotating, thus preventing the turnbuckle from relaxing its tightness. While this disclosure does provide for a locking turnbuckle and hence improved functionality, it fails to disclose a locking mechanism that can be unlocked or locked without disconnecting or reconnecting one end of the turnbuckle.
Another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,957, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a lockable turnbuckle wherein a user may insert one or more pins into certain points on a flange to prevent one or more eye-bolts from rotating and thus relaxing the turnbuckle's tightness. While this device does provide for enhanced tightness, the pins' configuration within the flange could allow the nuts to still rotate, if the nuts were subject to enough force. Additionally, this device requires a specific turnbuckle and fails to be compatible with the typical, widely available turnbuckles in use today.
Yet another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,001, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a turnbuckle lock having a wide array of mechanisms suitable for preventing the turnbuckle from loosening. While this disclosure does provide for a locking turnbuckle, it also fails to disclose a locking mechanism that can be unlocked or locked without disconnecting or reconnecting one end of the turnbuckle.
Various attempts have been made to solve these problems, which may be found in the related art, but have thus far been unsuccessful. A need exists for an improved turnbuckle lock to avoid the above-mentioned problems.